


Something New to Learn

by SperaStella



Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elementary School, F/M, First Meetings, Kid BB-8 (Star Wars), Parent-Teacher Conference, Single Dad Poe Dameron, Teacher Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Kenobi has wanted to be a teacher for as long as she could remember. As a child of the foster care system herself, helping kids succeed is more than her profession, it's a mission. Soon after completing her Master's degree, Rey is offered her dream job - a permanent teaching position at Yavin Elementary.The stress of balancing a new job and a strained relationship with her longtime boyfriend is put to the test when Poe Dameron crashes into her during the first parent-teacher conferences of the year.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Creations Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Something New to Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holloween and the end of DCW 2020! I can't believe how fast this week has gone! [Single Parents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772358/chapters/57102565) by [BatuuPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess) is easily one of my top 5 Damerey fics ever. So for this last free day of DCW, I wanted to try my hand at dad!poe as it is one I have yet to write. What's another WIP anyway? :)
> 
> Note / Warning:  
> Rey and Ben Solo are dating at the start of this fic. Ben isn't that nice to Rey but I will go ahead and say while this will get angsty at times in future chapters, this will definitely not be going down a dark rabbit hole.

Rey Kenobi’s knee bounces anxiously as she sits and waits in the office. When Principal Organa had called three days ago about the open position, it was like a dream come true. Yavin Elementary was regarded as the best public elementary school in the state. There had to be a laundry list of more qualified candidates for the teaching job than a 24-year-old who just graduated six months ago with her Master’s in Elementary Childhood Education. Even if she was dating the Principal’s son, Rey hardly thinks that alone would be enough to sway Leia Organa to hire her.

Still...she could hope. 

As if on cue, the older woman comes sweeping into the office. 

“Rey, darling, there you are." She gives Rey a big hug. “Thank you for coming in today.” Leia takes a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

“Thank you for inviting me in, Principal Organa.” 

“Oh please, I’ll have none of that. You’ll call me Leia.”

Rey blushes. “I um, I don’t think that would be appropriate in a professional context given our personal relationship.”

“It’s not personal dear, I insist all my teaching staff call me by my first name. We’re all in this together after all.”

Rey’s eyes light up at the implication of her words, a fact that does not go unnoticed. 

“Anyway, down to business,” smiles Leia. “As I explained over the phone, our former second-grade teacher, Gial Ackbar, tripped and fell down a flight of stairs in his home a few weeks ago. He broke a few bones but otherwise will make a full recovery. The time off has given him a new perspective though and he has decided to retire early. Obviously, this now leaves me with an open teaching position with only a month before the start of the school year.”

Rey nods silently as Leia shuffles several papers on her desk.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking about the direction of this school and I truly think you would be the best person to fill this role and as our new second-grade teacher.” Rey opens her mouth to say something, but Leia holds up her hand and cuts her off. “Now, before you object and give me some ridiculous self-sacrificing noble excuse like how it wouldn’t be appropriate because you and Ben are dating or how inexperienced you are, at least hear me out.”

Nodding once more, she lets Leia continue.

“Yavin Elementary is a great school. We have great kids, wonderful teachers, and most parents really care and are engaged with their children’s education. The one thing we are lacking, however, is innovation. Over half the current faculty is above the age of 50 and our teaching methods haven’t changed much over the years. I’ve read your Master’s thesis and spoken with every Principal of the five schools you have been substituting for over the past few years. They all say the same thing - that you are wonderful with kids and approach your curriculum in new and exciting ways that really excites your students. That is exactly what I’m looking for in our staff here at Yavin.” 

“Thank you,” murmurs Rey, practically at a loss for words.

“So does that mean you’ll accept the job?” grins Leia

A huge smile grows across her face. Because really, how could she say no after that?

“Absolutely.”

***

“Ben, where are my markers?” asks Rey as she frantically searches the kitchen counter. 

“How would I know?” He answers dryly as he pours coffee out of an instant-coffee pot and into a thermos. 

“Ugh,” she moans before finding the packet of markers on the kitchen table. 

Ever since she had accepted the job at Yavin Elementary a month ago, Rey had been going crazy preparing the best she could. It was her first real full-time teaching job and she had to make a good impression. When Leia emailed her the old second-grade curriculum a few days after their meeting, Rey spent every waking minute reviewing it and preparing lesson plans. Then, much to Ben’s chagrin, there was all the school supplies she purchased at Target.

Things had been difficult in the seven months since she had moved in with him after graduation. She thought it was just normal challenges of couples getting used to living together. Sure, they had been dating for almost two years, but there is still a big difference between planned dates and living with someone 24/7. She hoped he would be happy about her getting a steady teaching job instead of unpredictable substitute assignments. It seemed like the next logical step in their relationship. Instead, he seemed upset or indifferent most of the time. 

But she really doesn’t want to fight with him right now, not on the morning of the first day of school. 

Rey stuffs the markers into her large shopping bag with the rest of her supplies. Last week, she had finally gotten access to her classroom and spent time putting up decorations for the kids. She wanted to make sure the first day was special for them as well. 

“Alright, I think I’m good to go,” she announces after surveying her work. “I probably won’t be home until later, maybe seven.” Slipping on a coat, she checks herself in the mirror. 

“That’s fine, I won’t be back until nine anyway.” Ben also puts on his coat and grabs his car keys. “Work has me crazy busy, I will probably have to travel again next week.” 

He quickly walks beside her, kisses her on the cheek and exits out of the front door, (If you can even call it a kiss — it’s more just the touch of his lips.) 

“Okay…” she mumbles, unable to even turn to face him before he’s gone. 

Looking in the mirror one more time, Rey takes a deep breath and smiles brightly to herself.

She is not going to let Ben Solo’s moods ruin this day for her. 

***

When Rey arrives at Yavin Elementary, she quickly begins to unpack her shopping bag and put away the supplies. She has about forty-five minutes before the bell rings and classes begin. Double-checking the desk arrangement and lesson plans for the day, she reviews the class roster Leia had given her. Rey had one of the smaller classes with only 16 students despite insisting she could handle more. She rubs her hands together nervously looking down the list of names. 

“Hi, you must be new.”

Rey looks up to find a young African American man standing in the doorway.

“Hello,” she responds with a gentle smile as she rises to her feet.

The man takes a few steps toward her and extends his hand. “Finn Trooper, I teach fourth grade.” 

“Rey Kenobi, second grade,” she says, returning the handshake.

“Welcome Rey Kenobi. Leia told me you would be here and asked if I would help get you situated with anything you might need. Think of me as your personal orientation counselor.” 

Laughing, she crosses her arms over her chest. “Really?” 

“Sorta,” chuckles Finn. “Leia did ask me to make sure you have anything you need, but I’m sure you don’t want or need an orientation counselor. What are we 18?”

“How about just a friend then?”

Finn beams. “That I can do.”

It took less than two minutes but Rey decided she liked Finn Trooper. Something tells her this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (And yes, she quotes Casablanca because what self-respecting person hasn’t seen Casablanca?)

“Well maybe you can help me with this then — where is everyone? I know the kids won’t get here for another 30 minutes, but where is all the faculty?” 

“Right yes, that’s why I’m here,” he laughs, shaking his head, “Leia always likes to do an all-faculty meeting on the first day of classes before the kids arrive.” He motions with his hand over his shoulder and thumbs to the door. “We should head to the cafeteria. Don’t want you to be late on your first day now do we?” He winks. 

“Absolutely not,” she smiles.

It appears the entire faculty is already present when they arrive in the cafeteria. Rey and Finn try to slip into the back unnoticed, but nothing escapes Leia’s watchful eye.

“Good, now that we are all here I just had a few things I wanted to say before classes begin. First, have a good year everyone. I mean it. We have a record number of students attending this year and I know you all will do your utmost to ensure these kids get the education they deserve. Next, please make sure we are encouraging everyone to use the new recycling containers here in the cafeteria. It’s the least we can do for our environment.”

“Finally,” Leia says, holding up her hands, “We have a new faculty member joining us this year. Please join me in welcoming Rey Kenobi who will be taking over one of our second-grade classes for Gial!”

_Oh no._

Rey swallows deep in her throat and she can feel her face heating up as the rest of the faculty claps for her.

“Come on up here Rey,” waves Leia, “Don’t be shy.”

Finn gives her a little push and she moves from the back to stand next to Leia. 

“Hello.” Rey waves timidly while trying to think if there was any point in her life where she was ever more embarrassed. _Nope, probably not._ Thankfully, Leia lets her off the hook a few seconds later and she scurries back to stand next to Finn. 

“Alright everyone, thank you all for being so attentive, the children should be here in the next ten minutes. Have a wonderful first day!” 

Despite Leia’s antics, Rey can see why the principal has garnered so much respect amongst her peers. Leaving the cafeteria with Finn, they make plans to meet up for lunch.

The bell rings and students begin to file into her classroom. Rey tries her best not to pace nervously in front of them. Is it sad that she desperately wants a group of seven-year-olds to like her? Once everyone is seated, she calls them to attention and puts a big smile on her face.

“Hello everyone my name is Rey Kenobi and I will be your teacher this year. You can call me Miss Rey.” 

The class makes a few sounds, mostly in the affirmative so she decides it’s safe to continue.

“I’d like to start by taking attendance, please raise your hand when I call your name.”

Picking up the class roster list from her desk, Rey takes a deep breath. Hopefully, she does not butcher any of the kid’s names. That would be embarrassing. 

“Padmé Amidala?”

“Here,” answers a young girl who is wearing a sky blue dress with braids in her hair. 

“Threepio Peterson?”

A taller boy with glasses sitting perfectly straight in the front of the room raises his hand. “Here.”

Rey can already tell he is probably going to be the brainy one in the class. 

“Robert Fett?”

“Here.”

“Kyle Ren?”

“Mhm,” grunts a boy in the back who just looks like he is going to be trouble. 

“Bethany-Brooke Dameron?”

“BeeBee!” answers a girl seated in the middle of the room. She is dressed in a nice orange top, white pants, and has curly black hair done up with a matching orange bow. 

“Sorry, what was that?” asks Rey.

“You can call me BeeBee,” the girl replies before quickly adding, “please!” 

Rey smiles at the child’s adorable hastily added manners. 

“Alright, BeeBee it is,” she laughs, making a note on her class list. 

When she finally finishes with attendance, Rey begins their first subject of the day: English

***

The first day of classes goes surprisingly well despite Rey’s nerves. There were a few unruly moments that required a strong voice and deliberate look, but nothing she couldn’t handle. For the most part, her students seemed happy and excited about the lesson plans she had prepared. It gave her a much-needed confidence boost as the day went on. 

Lunch also turned out to be a success. True to his word, Finn came and helped her navigate the social jungle that is elementary school lunchtime. Sitting at the faculty table, she was able to meet several of her other colleagues. 

First, there was Qui-Gon Jinn who taught eighth grade. He was in his late 60s if she had to guess and had been teaching at Yavin Elementary from before Leia took over as principal. Then there was Ahsoka Tano who taught sixth grade. She was Leia’s first hire as principal. Apparently, Leia convinced Ahsoka to leave a stuck-up prep school and come to Yavin to make a real difference. Rose Tico taught seventh grade and also music for those students interested. Finn was actually the newest member of the faculty who joined two years ago. He had been teaching at a school almost two hours away but when the state made funding cuts, he found himself out of a job. Leia, being Leia, did everything she could to help the affected educators land on their feet including hiring Finn.

The first day quickly turned into a week which turned into a month and Rey was surprised how effortlessly she started to sink into various school habits. Grading was done in the mornings and after afternoons. The evenings were reserved for preparing lesson plans. The weekends were mostly free and she started socializing with some of her colleagues — namely Finn, Rose, and Ashoka — outside of school settings. 

Unfortunately, the time had done nothing to temper Ben’s attitude. As he indicated, he left on a business trip her entire second week of classes. When he returned, he was always too busy to spend any time with her. One evening when Rey suggested they join Finn, Rose and Ashoka for a movie on Saturday her students had recommended, Ben snapped and straight-up yelled at her to grow up and that he didn’t have time to waste on frivolous distractions. It was getting worse between them and she honestly didn’t know what to do about it. 

Burying her growing relationship struggles, Rey instead focused on the upcoming first set of parent-teacher conferences of the year. This first meeting was meant mostly as a one-month check-in for the parents to meet their children’s teachers and raise any concerns. Rey had never officially done parent-teacher conferences before but Finn gave her the rundown of the types of parents she could expect using hilarious stereotypes:

  * **Helicopter parents:** The parents who are way too invested in their kids lives for their own sanity and will volunteer for every parent engagement possible
  * **The Kardashians:** The parents who are too busy with social media, work, or some other excuse to be bothered with their kids
  * **Sheldon Cooper parents:** The parents who can’t imagine their kids getting anything less than an “A” and want to know why their second-grader isn’t learning Calculus?
  * **The survivalists:** The parents who are so overwhelmed they are happy as long as their kid can make it through the day without destroying the whole building.



While Finn’s descriptions are definitely entertaining, Rey finds most of the parents she meets over the course of the evening to be perfectly normal. Sure there were a few outliers like Mr. and Mrs. Ren — she quickly sees why Kyle has such a detached and abrasive personality — but overall meeting her student’s parents prove helpful. She is surprised when she gets through her 12th session in a row and it’s already 8pm. Time certainly does fly.

Looking down at her schedule, the next meeting is with BeeBee Dameron’s parents. 

Rey smiles. She knows she shouldn’t have favorites as a teacher, but BeeBee was such a dear. The young girl was a good-natured kid who was always happy and polite to those around her. She dressed well, though not expensively, and always came to class prepared with her homework finished. If Rey was being honest, she saw a little bit of herself in BeeBee. 

Walking to the door, Rey calls out to the line of parents waiting outside her classroom. “Mr. & Mrs. Dameron?”

No one stands or answers.

“Mr. & Mrs. Dameron?” she repeats.

Still no answer. Frowning slightly, Rey heads back into the classroom and takes a seat at her desk. BeeBee was such a good student, she hadn’t expected the child’s parents to skip parent-teacher conferences. Her next session isn’t until 8:30 so she decides to wait in case the Fett’s haven’t arrived yet.

Approximately seven minutes later, Rey is startled at the sound of stomping in the hallway growing closer. It sounds like someone is running. Standing up and heading to the door, she is nearly tackled by a man who bumps into her in the doorway. 

“What the…”

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miss,” apologies the man. “Are you alright?”

Reaching for the door frame and regaining her balance, she looks up at him. He’s wearing jeans with several small rips around the knees and a red plaid button-up shirt that is at least a half size too big. His hair is black, curly, and a medium stubble beard frames his face. 

“Yes I’m fine,” she answers cooly while remaining in the doorway. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m here for parent-teacher conferences.”

“Okay?”

“I’m uh...I’m Poe Dameron — BeeBee’s dad.”

Rey has to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. This man is BeeBee’s father? Somehow she had pictured BeeBee’s parents more as the _Jones_ and not this disheveled man standing in front of her. 

Straightening her face into a pleasant smile, Rey extends her hand, “Oh, of course, Mr. Dameron. I’m Rey Kenobi, BeeBee’s teacher.”

“Ah, so _you_ are the famous Miss Rey. I’m terribly sorry I’m late.” Mr. Dameron’s hand is warm and calloused when he shakes her own. Tilting her head in confusion, he explains, “BeeBee talks about you a lot.”

“All good things!” he quickly adds with a smile. 

“Um...right,” she blushes, suddenly feeling strangely out of her depth that her students would talk about her to their parents. “Is your wife going to be joining us?” 

“Nope. No wife. Just me.”

“Okay…I guess we can get started then.” 

She turns and heads back into the classroom. 

Poe takes a seat in one of the chairs while Rey nervously fumbles through the papers on her desk trying to retrieve the notes she prepared about BeeBee. It takes a few seconds for her to realize she already set BeeBee Dameron’s file to the side. Flustered, she takes a deep breath and turns to Mr. Dameron with a polite smile ready to begin.


End file.
